A data center is a location used to house computer systems, where the computer systems are typically arranged in a number of racks. The management component of data centers is vital to the success of the data center. One critical task in the management of data centers is the tracking of often thousands of discrete electronic components, such as servers, switches, storage devices, and power supplies. These discrete components must all be tracked in, for example, data center infrastructure management (“DCIM”) software. Such tracking is necessary for the effective operation and maintenance of a data center. For example, if a specific server starts generating errors detected over a network derived from hardware failure, then the location of the server must be quickly identified so that a technician can initiate repairs/replacement. Thus the DCIM software must know both the identity of the server, as well as its physical location.
A rack is a frame or enclosure for mounting multiple equipment components in a data center environment. Each component has an open front panel, including edges or ears that protrude on each side. This allow the module to be fastened to the rack frame with screws. A “rack unit” or “U” (less commonly “RU”) is a unit of measure used to describe the height of equipment intended for mounting in a rack, such as a standard 19-inch rack or a 23-inch rack. In such standard racks, one rack unit is 1.75 inches (44.45 mm) high. The size of a piece of rack-mounted equipment is typically described as a number in “U”. For example, equipment that is one rack unit tall is often referred to as “1U”; equipment that is tworack units tall as “2U”; and so on.
Typically, the location of a component is provided by a rack number, which identifies the rack in the DCIM database. The rack number identifies the rack location. Furthermore, a rack vertical number can be provided to determine how high up the component is placed in the rack (for example, a 7U position).
Typically, if a specific server starts generating errors then the failed hardware may generate an indicator. This may include, for example, a blinking red light. Thus, technicians servicing a data center will often times have to canvas large areas in search of this indicator. In large data centers, it may be onerous for a technician to identify a single blinking red light in a room of thousands of discrete electronic components, such as servers, switches, storage devices, power supplies, etc. Thus, such identification is time-consuming, expensive, and prone to error. In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a means to facilitate identification of the failed component and its physical location.